Kiara
"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am" -Kiara tegen Timon en Pumbaa Kiara is de dochter van Simba en Nala en eveneens de oudere zus van Kion en de jongere zus van Kopa (Kopa komt niet voor in de films, maar wel in de boeken van de Leeuwenkoning) Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Kiara erfde de nieuwsgierigheid van haar ouders. Het gevolg hiervan is dat ze de neiging heeft om af te dwalen. Ze is vriendelijk, wild en speels. Kiara is eveneens erg koppig. Ze heeft een sterk verlangen, naar onafhankelijkheid en zelfredzaamheid. Doordat Kiara een onafhankelijke geest heeft, is haar relatie met haar overbezorgde vader Simba liefdevol , maar gespannen. Dit leid, daarom regelmatig tot conflicten met Simba. Als welp was Kiara vrij naïef, waardoor ze in eerste instantie de lessen van haar vader niet meteen begrijpt. Het gevolg hiervan is dat ze het advies van haar vader, vaak in de wind slaagt. Als jongvolwassenen is Kiara wel in staat om haar vaders lessen te gebruiken om vrede te stichten tussen de strijdende toepen ( Zira's troep en Simba's troep), zodra ze dit toepast aanvaard Simba eindelijk, dat ze oud genoeg is om zelf beslissingen te nemen Kiara geloofde er eveneens in om de twee troepen te verenigen, in plaats van ze te vernietigen. Kiara zag Kovu als een goed persoon in plaats van een crimineel die Simba in eerste instantie in Kovu zag. Kiara bezit een sterkte trots die ze liet zien wanneer ze de beide troepen tracht te overtuigen om één troep te vormen in plaats van twee troepen verschillend van elkaar. Kiara liet ook enorme moet zien wanneer ze Zira probeert te redden van een val in de ravijn, maar dit mislukt echter en Zira valt alsnog in het ravijn. Ze vergaf Kovu en de andere buitenstaanders voor hun complot tegen haar vader. Ze vroeg niet om een beloning voor haar onbaatzuchtige acties. Dit geeft weer hoewel ze niet wenst te leiden dat ze beschikt over de karaktertrekken, persoonlijkheid en kwaliteiten om te leiden, ze liet de kenmerken zien van een echte vorstin. Fysieke verschijning Kiara wordt gepresenteerd in een vreugdevolle ceremonie aan de rest van het dierenrijk, als toekomstige vorstin en heerser van het dierenrijk. Kiara beschikt in eerste instantie niet over de kennis van de buitenstaanders en waarom ze zo gevaarlijk zijn. Dit betekent dat de verbanning van de buitenstaanders gebeurde voor haar geboorte of toen ze nog maar pas geboren was. Doordat ze niet over deze kennis beschikt, accepteert ze de buitenstaanders veel gemakkelijker dan Simba doet. Qua uiterlijk is ze een mengeling van haar beide ouders. Ze heeft meer de kleur van Simba zijn vacht, en zijn roodbruine ogen. De totale kwaliteiten die ze heeft zijn meer die van haar moeder, Nala. Kiara is klein en slank met een blekere snuit en buik. Verschijningen De Leeuwenkoning 2:Simba's Trots Aan het begin van de film wordt, baby Kiara getoond aan de rest van het dierenrijk. Ondertussen zijn Timon en Pumbaa aan het discuteren over de goede oude tijd dat Simba nog een welp was. Ze zijn zichtbaar geschokt, wanneer ze erachter komen dat Kiara een leeuwin is. Dit wordt hen verteld door Rafiki, de sjamaan van de familie. Kiara groeit uit tot een speelse welp. We zien haar terug wanneer ze vertrekt, om te gaan spelen in het koningsland. Voordat ze kan vertrekken wordt ze tegengehouden door Simba, die nogal overbeschermend is. Simba begint zijn speecht met waarschuwingen om in het koningsland te blijven. Hierdoor is Kiara geërgerd en herhaalt letterlijk wat Simba zegt. De laatste waarschuwing die Simba geeft is, dat ze niet naar het buiten-land mag gaan. Kiara begrijpt dit niet, waarop Simba zegt dat ze op een dag het wel zal begrijpen. Met deze laatste woorden stuurt hij Kiara weg. Ze vertrekt, maar wordt gevolgd door Timon en Pumbaa. Timon en Pumbaa zijn haar babysitters, op bevel van Simba. Wanneer Timon en Pumbaa een meningsverschil krijgen, maakt Kiara hier gebruik van, om richting het buiten-land te trekken, gedreven door haar nieuwsgierigheid. Kiara begint dan rond te dwalen in het buiten-land. In het buiten-land ontmoet ze Kovu een andere welp. Deze welp is uitgekozen om Scar op te volgen. Kiara herinnerd haar vaders woorden, en verplaatst zich continu zodat ze haar rug nooit, naar Kovu draait. Kiara en Kovu worden gedwongen om samen te werken, zodat ze kunnen ontkomen aan een plas vol krokodillen. Na dit incident, zijn Kovu en Kiara vrienden. Nadien begint ze te spelen met Kovu, maar dit wordt snel onderbroken, door hun twee woedende ouders, Zira en Simba. Zira is een volgeling van Scar, die werd verbannen, door Simba Simba neemt Kiara mee naar huis. Terug in het koningsland, is Simba boos op Kiara omdat ze zichzelf in gevaar heeft gebracht. Simba merkt op dat ze voorzichtiger moet zijn, omdat ze de toekomstige koningin is van het koningsland. Simba verteld Kiara dan dat ze één zijn, opnieuw begrijpt Kiara dit niet, waarop Simba opnieuw zegt dat ze het ooit zal begrijpen. Een tijdje later zien we Rafiki in zijn boom, die verteld tegen Mufasa dat Kiara ooit een grote koningin zal zijn. Rafiki maakt zich grootte zorgen over Kovu, vanwege de zware training die Kovu krijgt van Zira. Mufasa's geest stelt dan een plan voor aan Rafiki om Kiara, en Kovu samen te laten komen. Mufasa zijn geest maakt dit duidelijk door een vrucht te laten vallen en deze in twee te laten breken. Eerst betwijfeld, Rafiki dit maar Mufasa zijn geest slaagt erin, om Rafiki te overtuigen. Jaren later zien we Kiara terug ,als jongvolwassene. Kiara maakt zich klaar om op haar eerste jacht te gaan. Ze vraagt aan Simba of ze dit alleen mag doen, Simba gaat hiermee akkoord nadat hij een beetje onder druk wordt gezet door Nala. Doordat Simba nogal overbeschermend is, breekt hij onmiddellijk zijn belofte aan Kiara. Simba stuurt Timon en Pumbaa om op haar te letten. Enige tijd later ontdekt ze Timon en Pumbaa, Kiara is woest en gaat naar het buiten-land. Ze eindigt echter in een vuurzee, die was aangestoken, door Vitani en Nuka, de broer en zus van Kovu. Kira tracht te ontsnappen aan de rook maar dit lukt niet en verliest het bewustzijn. Kiara wordt gelukkig gered door Kovu. Na enige tijd komt ze bij en ziet ze Kovu. Ze herkend Kovu niet onmiddellijk en loopt weg, waarop Kovu zegt "Wat ben je aan het doen?" Deze zin herinnerd haar aan hun eerste ontmoeting. Simba en Nala schieten hun dochter ter hulp, omdat ze de rook van de brand hadden gezien. Kovu vraagt aan Simba om toegelaten te worden tot zijn troep. In eerste instantie weigert Simba dit, totdat Rafiki zegt, dat Kovu het leven van Kiara heeft gered. Uiteindelijk wordt Kovu toegelaten, dit vanwege dat de wet van het koningsland verklaart dat hij Kovu iets verschuldigd is vanwege het feit dat Kovu, Kiara het leven heeft gered. Simba wantrouwt Kovu maar stemt, er uiteindelijk mee in om Kovu toe te laten tot zijn troep, dit doet hij onder druk van Nala en Zazoe. Terug op de koningsrots, dwingt hij Kovu om buiten te slapen, ver weg van zijn troep. Verder verteld Kovu, Kiara, dat haar vaardigheden om te jagen nogal slecht zijn. Daarop vraagt Kiara aan Kovu of hij haar wilt leren jagen, waar Kovu mee instemt. De volgende dag, onderbreekt Kiara zonder dat ze het weet, Kovu zijn poging om Simba te doden. Na enige tijd beginnen Kovu en Kiara verliefd te worden op elkaar, dit met wat hulp van Rafiki. Kovu leert Kiara uiteindelijk jagen. Enige tijd later wilt Kovu het plan van Zira vertellen aan Kiara, dit wordt echter onderbroken door Simba, die graag met Kovu wilt praten. Later duikt Simba terug op nadat hij gewond is geraakt door toedoen van een hinderlaag, geplant door Zira. Kiara komt te weten dat Kovu betrokken was, al was het niet zijn idee. Kiara vraagt dat Zazoe hulp te gaat halen, wat de vogel onmiddellijk doet. Simba geraakt terug op de koningsrots, met behulp van Timon en Pumbaa. Later zien we Kiara bij de verbanning van Kovu, waar ze wordt tegen gehouden door de andere leeuwinnen van haar troep. Als ze wilt ingaan tegen haar vader, snoert Simba haar de mond. Als Kovu vlucht wordt hij nagekeken, door een verdrietige Raffiki die zucht vanwege het feit dat Simba de doelen van zijn vader volledig heeft verworpen. Verder wordt Kovu nagekeken, door de geest van Mufasa. Vervolgens verbied Simba, Kiara om van de koningsrots af te komen. Kiara slaagt er wat later in om te ontsnappen uit de koningsrots en gaat opzoek naar Kovu, die ze na enige tijd zoeken vindt. Kovu stelt voor aan Kiara om samen weg te lopen zodat ze een eigen troep kunnen oprichten. Korte tijd nadien, begrijpt ze haar vaders woorden als ze samen met Kovu in een plas water kijkt. Kiara overtuigt vervolgens Kovu om terug te keren naar de koningsrots. Als ze aankomen zien ze dat de buitenstaanders en haar vaders troep verwikkeld zijn in oorlog. Kiara en Kovu breken een gevecht af tussen Zira en Simba, nadat ze tussen hen in gaat staan. Zowel Zira als Simba vragen om opzij te gaan, dit weigeren ze echter alle twee. Vervolgens slaagt Kiara erin om zowel haar vaders troep als Zira's troep te overtuigen om een grote troep te vormen. Zira weigert zich te verroeren en valt Simba aan, Kiara voorkomt dit door tussen haar vader en Zira in te springen. Zowel Kiara als Zira vallen van een klif. Kira weet gelukkig haar val te breken en land op een uitstekende rots. Zira heeft minder geluk en hangt nog net met haar klauwen aan het klif. Kiara probeert nog om Zira te redden, maar Zira weigerd haar hulp en slaat haar poot weg. Vervolgens valt Zira van het klif en wordt verzwolgen door de rivier. Simba helpt Kiara van het klif af, en nodigt de rest van de buitenstaanders uit op de koningsrots. Aan het einde van de film trouwt Rafiki, Kiara en Kovu. Vervolgens zien we ze alle vier op de koningsrots en brullen samen naar het dierenrijk die hen toejuicht. Vervolgens zegt de geest van Mufasa in de wolken: "Goed gedaan mijn zoon, wij zijn één." De Leeuwenwacht We zien Kiara verschijnen in een nieuwe serie van Disney, "De Leeuwenwacht". In deze serie zien we haar en haar jongere broer Kion. Kion is in deze serie de hoofdrolspeler. In de serie zien we Kiara terug als welp ,en niet als jongvolwassene. Ze ouder in deze serie dan ze was aan het begin, van "De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots" wat doet vermoeden dat de serie zich afspeelt ergens in het midden van de film. Kiara is hier ook zekerder van haar toekomst, dan ze was aan het begin van'' "De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's trots".'' *De Tv-film van de serie is uitgezonden op 22 november 2015 *De serie loopt nu op Tv *De serie wordt uitgezonden op Disney junior Familie *'Kovu: '''Kiara's partner *'Simba: 'Kiara's vader *'Nala: 'Kiara's moeder *'Kopa: 'Kiara's oudste broer, Kopa komt enkel voor in de boeken van de Leeuwenkoning en niet in de films *'Kion: 'Kiara's jongste broer, hij verschijnt in "De Leeuwenwacht"'' *'Mufasa en Nala's vader: '''Kiara's grootvaders *'Sarabi en Sarafrina: 'Kiara's grootmoeders *'Scar: 'Kiara's oudoom *'Vitani: 'Kiara's schoonzus en de zus van Kovu Trivia *Kiara is het tweede kind van de hoofdpersoon, die nadien zelf de hoofdrol speelt in het vervolg. De eerste persoon was ''Nikki Ferris in the Parent's trap 2. Deze trent wordt nadien verder gezet door Disney *Oorspronkelijk was het de bedoeling dat Kiara een mannelijk karakter zou zijn maar dit werd veranderd *Bij de bonussen van de Leeuwenkoning 1 1/2 laat men doorschemeren in een spel dat Kovu en Kiara vermoedelijk een welp zouden hebben *Kiara wordt ook wel prinses Kiara ''genoemd, toen Simba welp was werd hij nooit ''"prins" genoemd. Er werd wel verwezen naar Simba als de "toekomstige koning" en'' "Mufasa's zoon" '' *Ze stop Zira onbewust in haar plot, dit doen de goede en de slechteriken vaak in de Disney films *Kiara is de eerste vrouwelijke welp, die opgeleid wordt om Koningin te worden na Simba zijn dood. Voordien waren dit enkel mannelijke opvolgers *Men weet niet goed op dit moment wat het verschil is tussen haar en haar broer Kion (zie The Loin Guard op de Engelse Disney Wiki) Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara *lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara Universum en: Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Koninginnen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's trots personages